


A Future In Distress

by N_Kun44



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chloè redemption, F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-19 05:58:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N_Kun44/pseuds/N_Kun44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been years since Hawkmoth has finally won. The previous Ladybug and Chat Noir have fallen. And now it's up to the newly chosen, older, and cynical Ladybug and her companion to travel to the past. They look not for the Ladybug and Chat Noir of the past, but for the wisdom and knowledge to save their future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

A Future In Distress

The days of peace in Paris were a distant memory. While buildings and its people stay standing, they stand damaged beyond repair with its people broken and their spirit sapped. Few places can remain in the light without its shadows overshadowing whatever kind feelings it could give.

And as it the daylight once away gives itself to the nightly cycle, people border their walls and doors as to prepare for an impending event. And while many try to secure their homes, some watch with anticipation.

"Step away."

"Tonight. They'll stop them tonight."

The voices were hushed as a third voice sighed sadly. "Why now? It's been fifteen years. And don't forget they killed one of the heroes. Chat Noir is dead." A moment of silence to remember the fallen hero, who died protecting the what little hope the people of Paris felt.

Their enemy, Hawkmoth, declared all of France his territory and would gladly attack all of Europe should any country try to intervene in his conquest. And it worked. The people of France were left in terror, abandoned by their foreign allies, and Paris remaining the heart of the battle.

The voices stopped after hearing a thump on the roof. A few grunts and a loud crack. A figure fell to the ground, but they dare not look out lest they wanted to die. A second figure landed on the window sill with their purple eyes glowing ever more brightly in the dark. The moonlight soon washed over him and the people saw the second figure. With his spear dripping with blood and a slasher's smile plastered on his face, nothing was as terrifying as he.

"Volpina, it's over." He muttered. As the moonlight shines over him, it shines over the first figure. Her costume with red blotches that darkened the orange and white. Her mask had a small rip as one eye clenched in her response to the pain. Volpina held her flute tightly. She struggled to get up with her body wanting to give in to the pain.

She smirked, "Come on. I'm not that tired." Her attacked smiled at her bravery before becoming maniacal. He jumped off the window sill and dived toward Volpina. Pulling her flute to her lips, a haunting tune filled the air as she vanished out of existence. His spear hit the ground and cracked the pavement. The man growled with annoyance. Pulling his spear out, he sniffed the air and tried to pinpoint where she was.

"Give up. You can't see through my illusions." Her voice echoed. He didn't respond. The purple pupils darted back and forth between the streets as to find something missing or out of place. "It didn't have to end this way."

"It doesn't have to. Besides I don't need to kill you. You're far too valuable for me to just...kill. I need information from you."

"Get in line." He chuckled at the retort. "It's very simple." He extended his hand and lunged forward. Volpina choked out a gasp as he pinned her against a wall. She gave out choking gasps as her adversary closed his fist tighter around her throat. Volpina tried to say something, but he continued to squeeze her windpipe.

"I'm sorry." He punched her chest and felt delight when the sound of a rib cracking reached his ears. Volpina coughed out blood and it landed on his face. "You may have a collapsed lung. Try talking again." He loosened his grip. One of his fingers reached his cheek and swiped the blood off.

"Now that's rude. Has anyone taught any manners for a psychopath?" He rubbed his index and thumb together, but his sense of smell caught something off. He looked at his glove and found the liquid to be pure black. "Boom."

A loud gunshot was heard and whizzed past his ear and into Volpina. The light of an explosion overwhelmed his perfect vision and the sound deafened his ears. The real Volpina laughed at her enemy that held an oil can with a nice imaginary explosion. Rubbing her side, Volpina caught another bright light from an old bakery. The hum could be heard from there and she smiled. The light intensified before it disappeared in one second. Volpina held her breath before hearing the agonizing scream of a woman in anger. She allowed herself to chuckle before trying to gain some distance.

The illusion lasted only a few minutes, Volpina added a second layer to be sure that it'll buy time.

"Where the hell did you go?! Show yourself!" Her enemy demanded. She lifted up her flute to play another song, but she didn't notice a thin wire descending over her. Before her lips could play the tune, Volpina actually choked up when she was suddenly lifted into the air. Her hands reached the wire and she scratched and clawed away the wire to free herself.

When her back no longer scrapped against the side of the building, her eyes widened at who was looking at her. A woman with a silver mask and her icy blue eyes staring right at her.

"Oh my love, look what I've caught." Her companion finally freed himself from his illusion and saw Volpina hanging by the neck. He grinned and jumped up. "Where are they?"

"The million dollar question of the day, but sorry I'm under contract." Her hanger smiled before flipping her on to the roof. She sank into the wood, brick, and mortar. Almost breaking through the roof, Volpina groaned in agony. A foot was placed on the back of her head and put pressure against her skull.

"Where is Ladybug?" They asked. Volpina refused answer and instead grumbled against the roof. Ladybug was gone that much was obvious, but they were determined to follow her. "Check bushes near the park. Ladybugs love blooming bushes."

"Alya. Don't force us." The statement stopped Volpina as she looked at her enemies. She glared at them and turned her nose up. A brief sign of sadness flashed through her eyes before her lover took the position. "You'll talk."

Alya looked up to see the spear lifted over her body and plunged into calf. She screamed as her vision went white with the pale moonlight highlighting the red flowing down the roof and dripping to the stones below.

And as Volpina lays withering in agony, a woman and an unconscious teenager face the space time continuum with dirt, blood, and grime caking their bodies. Before the woman follows her companion, she whispers something and her body is enveloped in a small white glow.

0-0-0-0-0

Marinette Dupain-Cheng sat up suddenly. The high school student of 15 years of age could've sworn she felt something. And it seemed to gained the attention of her kwarmi. "Marinette?"

The early morning sun was just peeking through her windows. And the baker's daughter looked at her kwarmi. "Sorry Tikki, I just...it's nothing." The red fairy pondered on that thought before shaking her head.

"Well since you're up. You can actually make it to class on time." Tikki said and Marinette laughed at the truth behind it. The day was bright and filled with the bustling sounds of the people. Nothing quiet, yet nothing annoyingly loud. It was days like this, Marinette takes a moment for everything to sink in.

"Yo girl! I'm here to make sure you're not out!" Alya's voice called out. Marinette smirked as she grabbed the essentials for everyday life: homework, school supplies, snacks, and a tiny god that can grants skin-tight spandex with abilities of creation.

The teenager opened up her trapdoor and leapt down to meet her best friend. The Ladyblog creator stood near the door with her parents with a playful smile. "Monsieur Dupain, where's your daughter? I only see a stranger."

"It is rare to see someone that looks like my daughter be down here early." Marinette rolled her eyes and quickly kissed her mother and father goodbye. Alya went before her and the two briskly walked to their high school.

Marinette tugged gently on her purse and bag as Alya went ahead of her. "Come on Marinette! Times a wasting!"


	2. A Fresh New Beginning- The Death of Chloé Bourgeois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A normal day with a dark turn

Chapter 2  
A Fresh New Beginning- The Death of Chloé Bourgeois

As days of school go by this was by the numbers all the way. Despite Akuma attacks forged by Hawkmoth and the exhilarating thrill of being Paris' most respected hero, Marinette still had to suffer the droning tone of school. She didn't hate it, but her life is so much bigger than it.

The only thing really holding her attention was the teenage heart throb known as Adrien Agreste. Local Paris model and social standard for what guys fear most. A fit, well educated, kind, multi-skilled, green eyed perfection of a human being. In Marinette's eyes that's what she sees. The sun to her Icarus, the ever moving light at the end of a dark tunnel, the unobtainable that stands before her.

Despite him actually being very approachable, friendly, and overall a nice guy, Marinette found herself wanting to melt into a pile of goo every time she's near him. And her face was always changing its shade of red depending on how close she thinks she gets.

"Mme. Dupain-Cheng!"

"Yes!" She squeaked. "Can you tell about the important aristocrat that played a part in helping a simple colony gain independence from Great Britain?"

"Um..." She paused to think of it, but nothing came to mind. "Marquis de Lafayette." Adrien answered.

"Correct Mr. Agreste. Ms. Cheng," she gave a small glare, "please pay attention to the lesson."

"Oui, professor." Adrien turned to her and mouthed an apology. She quietly stammered that it was no big deal and tried to focus on the lesson. Marinette looked embarrassed to get Adrien in trouble, but he gave a kind smile and focused on the lesson.

Alya nudged her, but Marinette ignored her best friend. Currently she trying to get through the day without incident. And it did. Besides a few snippet comments from the Mayor's daughter Chloé Bourgeois, Marinette had a standard day and all that was needed was...

"AHH!" The screams of innocent people were not the best standard for her day, but it was. Another Akuma has surfaced, which means Hawkmoth is once again up to go against Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Most of the students evacuated with the exception of Alya and a few civilians that have fallen to the Akuma. With a quick dash to the nearest alleyway, Marinette opens her purse and Tikki flys out.

"You know how it goes Tikki, transform moi!" And with that, the kwarmi disappears into the red earrings, Marinette wears, and transforms the high school student to the heroine Ladybug. With her civilian clothes now to the flexible red and black spotted bodysuit, she threw her yoyo to the nearest rooftop and launched herself up.

She landed on the roof and walked to the edge and looked to see in the streets down. A bright blue and yellow costumed man was laughing manically as the people around him ran terrified. His palm was glowing blue and held it protectingly to his side. Ladybug took note.

"Ladybug! Will you not save the very people you are sworn to protect? If not then all of Paris will fear, the Blitz!" With that he opened his palm and fired a blue shot at one of the buildings and decimating the streets. It caused the ground to crack and shatter the stones beneath his feet.

"Ah, so he's got something to back that ridiculous costume." Ladybug turned to see her partner drop by. In black leather and shaggy blonde hair, Chat Noir landed and bowed respectfully to his partner. "A fine afternoon my lady. Tis a shame for Hawkmoth to ruin it."

"Of course chaton. I can't find where the Akuma is, but we both have ways of finding what we want." Chat grinned and pulled out his staff. She pulled her yoyo out and the two grinned. And with one leap, the two joined the fray. Chat Noir distracted the Blitz, while Ladybug analyzed his fight pattern and possible Akuma items.

A quick glance and she noticed what appeared to be a cosplay item. It was wrapped around the victim's arm where he fired from. Grabbing her yoyo, Ladybug summoned her lucky charm.

Chat Noir saw his lady summon the charm and smacked the villain hard across. It knocked him across the street and disorienting him. Ladybug pulled out a bow and arrow.

"My lady, I'm sure your archery skills are fine, but our man can shatter anything." Chat explained. Ladybug analyzed her surroundings and found it only pointing at the Akuma who was getting up.

"Looks like to put my luck to use. Chat, have your cataclysm ready when I get him. If I aim right, you could destroy the item or at the very least disarm him." He chuckled and held his palm out. Black energy poured into a ball above his hand. Ladybug took aim as the Akuma got up with their back facing them.

He swiped his hand across and caused the ground in front of the duo to explode. It temporally distracted them and allowed the Akuma to gain some leverage.

"Hey let go of me!" A voice the duo were all too familiar with. They looked to see the Blitz holding Chloé in his grasp. The girl struggled against his grip, but it was futile.

Ladybug tensed up, but not as much as Chat Noir. His pupils or slits dilated when he saw the Blitz hold his palm against Chloé's head. "Drop the bow and give me your Miraculous. If you don't, I'll destroy the blonde."

Ladybug saw the fear in Chloé's eyes. As much as she was a pain, Ladybug feared for her safety. Chat was now growling. "I'll kill her! Believe I will!"

"I believe you." Ladybug whispered and let the arrow fly. Chat followed the arrow with as much speed as his body would allow. Everything went silent for those few seconds. The arrow his arm and letting go of Chloé, Chat Noir tackling him, and one last blue ball being fired at Chloé's direction.

The ground next to the girl blew up and tossed her like a rag doll. Ladybug let go of the bow and ran to her. She landed with a nasty crack and laid still.

Chat went berserk for a second and grabbed the akumtized item. And in a few moments it turned to dust before disappearing. A black butterfly flew free and Ladybug tossed her yoyo to capture it.

Within seconds it drained the evil from the butterfly and once again flew free. "Miraculous Ladybug!" The damage reversed itself and soon the area destroyed once again returned to its previous. The feeling of satisfaction was fleeting as Ladybug saw Chat holding Chloé.

Despite what wrongs she's done to people, Chloé was a person with some good in her. She admired Ladybug greatly and aspired to be her. And that has to say something about something hidden inside her. As she got closer to the two, sirens could be heard. She turned around to see Alya holding her phone that wasn't recording, but calling.

"Come on Chloé, don't do this. Open your eyes. Come on, wake up." Chat cooed. She was unresponsive to any of his words and Ladybug couldn't understand. Any injuries to the people were easily fixed by the Miraculous Ladybug. People. Living people. Oh God.

She ran next to Chat and put her hand near her mouth. No breathing. She pressed her ear on Chloé's chest. No heartbeat. 'No, no, no, no.'

Paramedics arrived on the scene and picked Chloé up. Chat's eyes followed her with his hand was on his chest. "I-I, my lady. What happened?"

Ladybug swallowed nervously and tried to explain. However to before she could two people pushed passed them. One was a someone equal to her height and had a black hoodie covering her head. The green eyes caught her off as it gave a quick glance to her with some unreadable emotion.

"Follow, don't stare." A mature voice called out. Chat saw the lady who called her out. Taller than Chat and with a red hood covering her face. "We've got to go."

"I'm sorry Ladybug." She mumbled before following her companion.

Ladybug gave a weak wave before hearing a beep from her earrings. Chat noticed and heard his ring beep.

"I'm going to see her." They both said. And with that they disappeared and the civilians Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste running to the hospital.


	3. Revival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A second chance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. I actually did decent work so I hope it stands up. Also comment to tell me if I'm messing things up or not.

Chapter 3  
Chat Noir landed safely on the ground in an alleyway near the hospital. He managed to reach it just after Chloé entered the hospital. The transformation was released and Chat Noir once again became Adrien Agreste.

'Mon Dieu. Chloé, hang in there.' Despite most people's opinion of the Mayor's daughter, Adrien was one of the two to call her a friend. And he wouldn't be one of he couldn't make sure she was okay.

Ladybug left the scene, but seemed to leave to visit her. His eyes scanned for his lady, but there was no sign of the red and black heroine. Plagg rested in his shirt and felt his chosen's heart pounding. "Hey you're heart's skyrocketing. Calm down." He hissed.

Adrien ignored him as he waited a couple more minutes for something. And that something was his phone ringing with two messages. He glanced at the IDs and sighed in hesitation. The first was an update from Ladyblog. Alya managed to make an app for mobile devices and it updated along with the website.

He swiped his finger on the screen and found the video of Chloé's supposed demise. The title was, 'Civilian Injured In Conflict'. Adrien swallowed nervously at the word, 'injured'. Ladybug had the face of someone discovering the worst and the paramedics didn't help relive his concerns.

"Plagg, what happened? Why didn't the Miraculous Cure work?" The kwarmi didn't answer, but glanced at his notifications. Adrien checked his notification and saw it was missed call from Sabrina. He decided to call her back and he waited for a few seconds.

The model was immediately bombarded with a sobbing voice as she finally answered. "A-Adrien! It's terrible. Chloé...she's...she's…"

"Sabrina, calm down. What happened?"

"It's all over Ladyblog. Alya caught a video of Ladybug and Chat Noir trying to save Chloé and, and..." Another round of bawling was heard. Anymore and it would get Hawkmoth's attention. And the sound of that thought, Adrien tried to calm Sabrina down.

"Sabrina, calm down! Please, the last thing we need for Chloé is for you to be akumatized again!" He pleaded. Another Akuma wasn't needed for the situation and quite frankly Adrien needed something to go his way. Sabrina's sobbing slows down and it's reduced to sniveling. "Look I'm going to head to the hospital to see Chloé. When you think you're ready, meet me there."

There was a small pause before a weak 'ok' was heard. His phone clicked and was put away. Adrien wiped his clammy hands on his shirt and walked to the hospital entrance.

He was so worried for Chloé, he didn't notice that Marinette was walking briskly next to him. The two bumped and freaked out. Marinette jumped up and Adrien got defensive. The pair didn't move until they realized it was each other.

"A-A-Adrien?!"

"Marinette?" They quickly regained their composure and faced each other. "What're you doing here?"

The question was serious, but still with a light tone to show he wasn't angry or stressed. Marinette would normally stutter, however now wasn't the time. "Alya texted me. She was called to ride with the paramedics as they moved Chloè to the hospital. They knew she had some footage of what happened."

Adrien saw her since at the last sentence, but let her continue. "And after arriving at the hospital she texted me and told me to come over."

Adrien believed that story. Alya would call Marinette first and let her know. And knowing Marinette she would be there for her best friend. "Well Sabrina told me about it and I saw Alya's video. I'm here to visit my friend."

"Of course. Do you want any company?" Adrien was surprised to see how composed Marinette was. The situation must really be weighing down on her if that's the case. "Sure. Until we find Alya." She nodded and the two went in.

0-0-0-0

Two figures from a distance watched the pair walk in. The taller one had a small smile on her face, but buried it quickly underneath an impassive look. Her younger companion fiddled with her necklace as she watched the two. A rusty ring was the main piece of her necklace.

"I can't believe it's really them."

"I can. I've known them for years." The eldest replied. There was a tired strain in her voice that held a sense of nostalgia and longing. "However we are not here for Ladybug and Chat Noir. If we hurry up, we can find the old man and not worry about meeting them at all."

"We already met them." Her younger companion replied.

The eldest shook her head before groaning in pain and fell on to her knees. "Hey, what's wrong?"

She ignored her friend's plea and clutched her side. "Damn it. Tikki, I knew the risks." She coughed and spat out a glob of blood.

"Ladybug!" Her smaller friend whispered in a hushed voice. Ladybug tried to ignore the concerned look, but knew that she going to hear no end to it. There was a bright flash of red and the red kwarmi appeared in front of her.

"Tikki!" Ladybug and her student exclaimed. The kwarmi waved with a tiny wave before continuing her tired panting. "I had to stop. I had to."

Ladybug looked at the ground in disbelief. "You didn't have to."

"Yes I did. I was killing you! Faster than you should be. The risk...your body can't hold itself together anymore."

Ladybug sighed. "Time travel does have some side effects and I did take the brunt of it. I just wish it didn't have to deal with my body. I'm far too pretty to die."

Her companion nervously smiled. "Why did you say that? Mom was right, you can be a little narcissistic. Grandma."

"One: Never call me that. And two: Not narcissistic if it's true." Ladybug said with a weak smile. Tikki floated near her cheek and hugged it with her tiny arms. "Aw, Tikki I'll be fine. I just need to take a break."

"I wish Chat Noir and Plagg were here." The kwarmi mumbled. The future destroyed the peace and sapped almost all spirit out of the people there. Tikki was one of the few hopeful things in the future, yet even she knew how hopeless everything became after Marinette fell. Plagg and his chosen were the last people, before her next chosen and Alya, she could help.

However fate would see them, Lady Luck, safe again and her other half lost. It was disheartening. Ladybug silently agreed and pet the kwarmi. She couldn't die, Tikki and her ally needed her. But her body could no longer keep up with the amount of magic ruining her system. It's then Ladybug accepted her fate.

"Tikki, you're right. I can't keep up. This is the end."

"Don't say that! Of course you can." Tikki knew where this was going. The girl would argue, but Ladybug would not change her mind. And that's where it went. They argued and Ladybug once again wins the argument.

"However..." Tikki saw Ladybug look at the hospital. "I want to do one more good deed before I go. To help the Ladybug and Chat Noir of this timeline. I'm counting on you two. One last time."

Her friends stared at her before Tikki nodded. "Say the words."

Ladybug smiled and turned to her second ally. "You know how to break in. Seal the room and let me deal with the rest."

Her partner drooped before looking at her with a sharp glare. "You can't expect me to...do this." Her glare dropped. "You told me all about that 'person'. We don't need to switch her life for yours. I don't need her! I need you."

Ladybug smiled and kissed her partner's forehead like a parent to their child. "Don't worry. Everything will make sense when we save her. Just be a good girl and be safe, child." Her partner gave a grimace of emotional pain before swallowing it and walking out to the back of the hallway.

"I can watch her while you get adjusted." Tikki said. Ladybug smiled and flicked her silky hair over the red and black earring. "Thank you, but Chloé will need you once I'm done."

"Very well. Chloé will need me."

Ladybug took in the sight of a peaceful Paris. The clear blue sky with birds singing their songs. Children playing with their families. An old friend walking to the hospital in distress. Ladybug was taken back at the last observation and saw it was Sabrina with bundles of flowers. She could tell it was for Chloé.

"That girl was such a fool. Hard to believe you stood by her for so long. I'm sure she'll appreciate it." Ladybug whispered before turning to Tikki. "Tikki, spots on!" And with a flash of light and a brief surge of power, the Ladybug of the future once again stood. Her half cape hanged on her side as her mask and good covered her face. And black spots decorated the red blouse and battle skirt. She pulled her yoyo out and prepared for her partner's signal.

0-0-0-0-0

Adrien and Marinette walked in with Alya in the waiting room. "Oh thank god. Marinette you're here. And Adrien hello. The doctors won't allow us to visit her just yet. They seemed to bring her back from the dead."

The two gave a breath of relief. Adrien was feeling more grateful than ever and Marinette walked up and hugged Alya. "That's a massive relief."

"Adrien, I'm sorry about Chloé. I don't know what happened. I thought Ladybug could fix her, but I..."

"It's okay, Alya." His voice almost cracked with worry, Marinette felt her guilt deepen even more. "I'm sure not even Ladybug knows what happened."

Somewhere inside Marinette was scratching and clawing to tell the truth about herself. That she didn't know what happened. And to apologize to Adrien, Sabrina, and Chloé's father about what's happened to her.

As she felt her mind about to cave in, a patter of footsteps was heard. Adrien, Alya, and Marinette turned to see it was Sabrina.

She was panting and sweating with the bundle of flowers stood ready. "I-I-I..."

Adrien went up to Sabrina. "It's alright. You can calm down."

Marinette and Alya were taken back by the tear stains that streaked her face. It must really be overwhelming. "Where's her father?"

"Stuck in a board meeting. I tried calling his office, but no one answered and-and I didn't know what to do! So I-I..." The girl was a mess. Adrien tried her best to comfort her, but it was to no avail.

Alya's phone vibrates multiple times and she reluctantly picked it up. She might be getting some texts from her classmates. To her surprise it wasn't. "Ladybug?" She said.

The three students stopped and stared at the blogger. "I got Ladybug sightings and they're saying that Ladybug's outside the hospital. But I don't get it. She doesn't look like that."

She showed her phone and it was a decent picture. It was a hooded Ladybug standing on the edge of a roof.

"Maybe that's just a fan." Marinette answered.

"With some modifications to the Ladybug costume." Adrien added.

Sabrina remained silent. "Maybe. Anyways I'll ignore it till later. Sabrina, do you want me and Marinette to stay?"

"..."

"Sabrina." Adrien prodded.

"Chloé wouldn't like if you two were here." The two girls felt slightly offended. "But the company would be nice. I dunno if she'll like it, but I prefer the company."

"Alright. That's what we needed to hear. Don't worry me and my girl will gladly stay." Marinette nodded as Adrien smiled at both of them. Her heart appears to have no shame to be moved by the model.

"Hey! Stop that nurse!" The group had their attention drawn to the noise. A girl dropped from the floor below with a medical mask covering her face. However what stood out were the green eyes. The same green eyes that looked at Marinette.

The fake nurse bolted and ran straight to the group. Adrien stepped up to stop her, but the nurse grabbed his shoulder, pulled down, and rolled across his back. That left the model disoriented and he stumbled into Marinette.

The nurse glanced behind her and for a brief moment held eye contact with Marinette before the latter fell. Once that happened, the fake nurse disappeared out in the open. The security guards followed her out.

"Holy crap...I can't believe I didn't record it. That was..." Alya started before looking down with Sabrina. Next to them, Adrien had accidentally landed just above Marinette with the girl growing even more red with each passing second.

Adrien immediately sat up and pulled Marinette up, both were spouting apologies and the two girls watching them laughed. Or at least one laughed and the other weakly smiled.

Alya decided to help Adrien get off Marinette and helped the baker's daughter get to her feet. "Well girl, from now on we need to watch out for more rogue nurses. Who knows what could happen?" She winked and Marinette gave a small laugh.

"I wonder what that nurse did?"

"And how she did that move on me?" The teenager pondered for a second before pink light flooded the second floor and shines brightly to the waiting room. It was something familiar. Marinette and Adrien knew what this was. Magic. More specifically: Ladybug's magic. And that got things wiring in Marinette's brain.

Without a second thought or an excuse to her friends, Marinette ran upstairs with Alya and Adrien left surprised at the girl's speed.

The high school student ran up and saw that everyone else was covering their eyes or staying completely still in shadows. And as the light became brighter, Marinette knew she was getting closer to the source.

The light began to wane as she felt Tikki shield Marinette from some of the light within her purse. Finally she made it to the source and found Chloé on life support. Tunes running through her as it seemed every breath was a battle. And second was the Ladybug that Alya found on her phone. Her hand was placed on Chloé's forehead.

"Hello Marinette." Ladybug said.

"You know my name? Wait a minute, who are you?!" Marinette demanded. The impersonator smiled. "An old friend. It's nice to see again before everything went to hell, but that's beside the point."

"Wha-"

"I'm here to ease both of your pain." Marinette couldn't see much of her face, but her mouth. It was one of warmest smiles Marinette's ever seen. "Miraculous Ladybug!"

Bright light engulfed the two and the hospital patients felt the magic flow through the place. People with serious diseases or injuries felt rejuvenated. Tired doctors, nurses, and other staff felt their fatigue drain away.

And when Marinette opened her eyes, the impersonator was gone. And her greatest surprise of the day was when Chloé, life supported Chloé, teetering on death Chloé, one of the few failures as Ladybug, opened her eyes.

And when her eyes landed on Marinette, her eyes tried adjusting to see who was looking at her with wide eyes.

"L-ladybug?"

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this will go smoothly. I want my first Ladybug story to be an Epic! Expect twist turns, feels, actions, humor, or any pathetic excuse of an attempt of that from me. Oh well we'll see how it'll go.


End file.
